memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha talk:User projects/Awards committee
Awards (moved from Memory Alpha:Ten Forward) There has apparently been some discourse on whether or not "administratorship" is being given out as prizes to worthy users. Without getting too much involved in that discussion, perhaps our lack of any "award"-giving, community-involved procedure is to blame. I think we should open up a discussion on some kind of "archivist of the month" or even some kind of Star Trekky barnstars system (I know that's been tried before, but I don't think it's been proposed). I'm open up to any suggestions, and believe this might help limit the admin nominations (we just had one like last week, but, oh... wait...) and also might help make the often stated to be "close-knit" community bigger. Any opinion, suggestion, insult, or whatever is welcome and appreciated.--Tim Thomason 23:53, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Sounds like an interesting idea, Broik tried something like that out with a "Barnstar of Persistence" with a picture of Janeway talking to a tiny version of The Doctor, the award being for "takig care of all the little things the rest of us take for granted". And the picture was from the episode too, so I have to take credit for the irony since it way my idea. :P --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 05:00, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Nice idea, but how to organize? A "simple" Barnstar that everyone can award anyone? Something more official (an user project?) with nominations and voting? --Memory 13:59, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::The original example can be found at User talk:Bgtribble. I am of the same mind as Memory on this one. Makon 14:27, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::: Yes all the way. I very much support this idea, It's one of those "why wasn't this implemented before?" ideas. If you need icons for the barnstars, I'm your man. Leave a note in the following place: User: Mac Lover/Barnstar Icons.--Mac LoverTalk 21:01, 9 August 2006 (UTC) Awards: How to give them - Especially to OuroborosCobra, others ? How do I give Awards ? I'm new here. 03:48, 29 April 2008 (UTC) : You go: "Here, I award you this compliment of words I just typed on my keyboard". And that's about it! --Alan 03:55, 29 April 2008 (UTC) : It's interesting how your IP essentially rings up the same as the author of two other quasi-pointless forums. --Alan 05:05, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::While flattered, I'm not really deserving of award or anything right now. Since my work on Return to Raimon, I haven't really done much other than reverts and minor edits on format to protect integrity of content, and assist in talk page and policy discussions. I've been too busy with my new job and running a squadron cadet program for much else. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:18, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :Don't forget hunting Alien Nazis... --Alan 11:15, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :::To clarify what Alan said, there aren't really formal awards, you can just award anything as you see fit by adding it to the User's talk page. --- Jaz 00:43, 1 May 2008 (UTC)